Estaciones
by Leslie Monostone
Summary: Y Petra Ral podía dar su palabra de que había pensado en Auruo Brossard hasta el último instante.


**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es del Don Isayama, así que cualquier inconveniente ponerse en contacto con él (?

**Pareja: **PetraxAuruo alguna mención de RivaillexHanji

**Summary: **_**Y** Petra Ral podía dar su palabra de que había pensado en Auruo Brossard hasta el último instante._

**Advertencias:** Los personajes -Auruo- me salieron muy **OC**, no soy amante de la pareja la verdad, pero esto estaba realizado como el Concurso Contraatque. Pero por problemas al final no lo publico para el concurso, aun así quise subirlo. Cambien hay **lemon**, no es suave ni tampoco algo tan intenso, pero están avisadas y leen contra su propio riesgo. **Y si no te gusta las parejas NO lo leas.**

**Notas: E**stoy muy triste ;_; Hoy recordé que hoy terminaba el concurso contraatque y me puse a escribir como loca antes de que terminara el día, cuando lo termine me di cuenta que no había cumplido con algunos de los términos del concurso, y bueno me deprimí por que me había esforzado en verdad. Aun así disfrute escribiéndolo, imaginar que estos dos personajes se quisieron de verdad y tuvieron aquel final...PERDÓN! Si hay muchas faltas que no arregle, leerlo y volver a repasar solo me pondría mal por no poder entregar mi fic al concurso, pero aun así mas pena me iba dar dejar el fic abandonado en mi maquina. En fin este Fic va dedicado a Florencia 3 Mi pequeña Flor que de segura se volverá loca viendo todos mis errores(? Pero se lo dedico con amor a la pequeña y sensual Navi c': En fin si leíste esto hasta acá ¡Muchas gracias! Y espero que disfrutes la lectura.

* * *

**E**staciones

_**A**nd hold me tight_  
_Don't let me breathe_

_**P**__rimavera _

Miro con recelo el ambiente tan jovial a su alrededor.

Eran contadas las veces que en la milicia podían verse situaciones como aquella, pues era bien sabido por todos los integrantes de aquella intima reunión la amenaza constante que vivían día a día a pesar de vivir encerrados entre muros.

Como soldados era su deber estar siempre alertas, preparados para lo peor en cualquier situación, la ineptitud no estaba permitida.

Sin embargo, véase ahí ellos, tan perfectos, tan aparentemente felices, Petra había olvidado hacia mucho la razón de aquella pequeña reunión que parecía más una celebración, incluso las palabras que le dirigía con gran entusiasmo Gunter eran un mar de letras sin sentido que no lograba comprender.

Solo tenía ojos para una cosa.

Únicamente podía observarlos a ellos.

En la esquina del comedor como si estuvieran ocultos, y hasta Petra se anima a decir que intocables, el Cabo Rivaille miraba con indiferente interés la situación a su alrededor, mientras que a su lado Hanji Zoe enfundada con su característica sonrisa y aquella postura tan jovial, hablaba sin descanso sobre algo que ella ignoraba, que tal vez todos ignoraban.

Todos menos él.

Conversaban como si no fuera nada especial, como si realmente no fuera mas que un intercambio de palabras entre colegas, algo tan simple que no merecía llamar su atención.

Pero Petra sabía, podía verlo, aquello que tanto le molestaba –La invadía y la sofocaba- estaba ahí.

Porque si algo había aprendido esos cinco años, al lado del Corporal era saber interpretar su lenguaje corporal. El saber leer a través de sus gestos, aquellas pequeñas manías imperceptibles que todo ser humano posee y que nos caracteriza como únicos. Él Corporal tenía aquel pequeño gesto.

Aquella mirada que siempre hablaba por él.

Sus ojos podían observar todo a su alrededor con indiferencia y hasta un acertado aburrimiento, pero no era así para Hanji, si una miraba bien podía observar aquel brillo distinto, aquella mirada que nunca le había visto dedicar nadie pero que si le dedicaba a ella.

A Hanji Zoe.

La forma en que Petra deseaba ser mirada.

Inspiro profundamente y dio un largo trago a su bebida, el alcohol quemo cada centímetro de su garganta y en silencio lo agradeció. Necesitaba sentir cualquier cosa menos aquella angustiosa opresión en su pecho que le recordaba que nunca conseguiría que la miraran así.

No importa cuánto se esforzara.

No importaba cuanto lo amara.

Dio otro trago y esta vez los ojos ardieron entre el deseo reprimido de soltar lagrimas, hacía bastante tiempo que Gunter había abandonado los intento por cortejarla y había desaparecido dejándola sola en aquella esquina. Ni siquiera podía pensar en aceptar los cumplidos de otra persona, o mejor dicho no podía pensar en otra persona que no fuera _él_.

Y entonces la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

– Petra – Escucho su nombre de forma suave, casi como un susurro insinuante.

Y claro que sabía quien la llamaba.

Observo a Auruo con ojos cansados, dolidos, ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar aquellas emociones que la estaban dominando ¿Cuál era el sentido de hacerlo? ¿Por qué debía ocultar su infelicidad? Si ellos tenían derecho a demostrar lo bien que se sentían uno al lado del otro, ella tenía todo el derecho de demostrar que no lo era.

– Auruo – Respondió sin emoción alguna.

El hombre la miro con aquellos ojos como canicas que ella tanto odiaba, no necesitaban decir nada más. Con Auruo nunca se necesitaban palabras de más.

Petra no se sorprendió al sentir aquel cosquilleo molesto en su mano y a continua la manos de Auruo sujetando la suya, tampoco le molesto sentir la forma suave en que sus hombros chocaban mientras observaban lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sin necesidad de más, sin necesidad de hablar.

_**P**__orque con Auruo no se necesitaban palabras de más._

_**V**__erano _

La limpieza completa del lugar les había llevado todo el día sin más descanso que un rápido almuerzo donde el Cabo había estado más irritable de lo acostumbrado, ninguno de ellos se cuestiono el hecho de que su humor fuera como una nube negra que ennegrecía a todos.

Por esa razón había trabajado sin la mas mínima protesta y al terminar el día bien entrada en la noche, Petra no había encontrado mejor manera de relajarse que una cálida ducha antes de terminar aquel agobiante día.

Se tomo su tiempo y dejo que cada preocupación fuera arrastrada por el agua que últimamente, era la única que conseguía calmarla y hacerla olvidar todas aquellas cosas que rondaban su mente.

Como el hecho de que el humor del Cabo hubiera empeorado desde el reciente accidente de Hanji Zoe mientras investigaba a los titanes.

Sonrió con tristeza y cerro la ducha, aparentemente el agua ya no conseguía calmarla como tanto creía.

Se había vestido y se dirigía a su habitación en el ala Este cuando lo vio, de no haber sido por su inconfundible pelo tal vez Petra no lo hubiera hecho, ni siquiera se hubiera fijado en la figura recostada contra la pared del pasillo.

Se detuvo por inercia y lo miro con ojos inundados en curiosidad ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo Auruo entre la oscuridad del pasillo?

– ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto curiosa al ver que su compañero no daba ninguna señal de reaccionar ante su llamado.

Y entonces todo sucedió muy rápido.

Se acerco a ella con paso rápido y seguro, y si Petra tuviera que ser sincera consigo misma, diría que aquella acción era algo que realmente estaba esperando cuando se lo encontró entre las penumbras.

_Porque ella quería eso. _

Los dedos sujetando su cintura de forma suave, la calidez de aquel hombre contra su cuerpo y el rubor intencional que apareció en las pequeñas mejillas de ella. Aquellas sensaciones tan mundanas y al mismo tiempo tan desconocidas causaban un divertido revoloteo en su estomago, o mejor dicho, en todo ella.

¿Qué era lo que realmente sucedía? No lo sabía y la verdad Petra no quería saberlo. Porque había afirmado algo erróneamente mientras tomaba y cuando los labios de Auruo chocaron suavemente contra los suyos, nunca pudo estar más segura de algo.

_**A**__uruo siempre sería la única cosa que conseguiría calmarla. _

_**O**__toño_

Las manos de su compañero acariciaban con ternura no conocida su pequeña cintura, mientras que los labios de él besaban con fuerza dominante sus labios.

No era el momento y mucho menos el lugar, pero sentir las manos de aquel hombre sobre su cuerpo lograba que cualquier sentido lógico se fuera a la basura, tal vez mañana se avergonzaría si alguien los encontraba en medio de aquel momento pasional dentro de aquel cuarto de limpieza.

Pero cuando los labios de Auruo mordisqueando con increíble insistencia los suyos, Petra decidió que la encontraran o no, realmente no le importaba.

La pasión con la que se dedicaba a besarla la confundía y la dejaba en un mar blanco donde ningún pensamiento coherente estaba permitido, tampoco es como si lo necesitara, sentir las manos de Auruo juguetear con sus cuerpo debajo de su camisa era todo lo que quería y no necesitaba buscar una respuesta al porqué.

La ropa los sofocabas y aquel calor tentador en su vientre en cualquier momento la volvería loca, necesitaba sentirlo tocarlo sin vergüenza alguna y solo necesito de una mirada para que Auruo comprendiera lo que necesitaba. Con manos ágiles comenzaron a desvestirse mutuamente, sin delicadeza, no importaban los botones que volaron o el cierre roto, únicamente necesitaron ver la palidez de ambos cuerpos para fundirse en un nuevo beso pasional que los hiciera olvidar aquellas cosas banales.

La calidez y el embriagante olor pino de Auruo le encantaba, la increíble sensación que recorría por su cuerpo al sentirse tan cerca de ese hombre era única, no necesitaba tocarla para que creara un mar de emociones dentro de ella que la dominaban, por eso razón, cuando él por fin decidió juguetear con sus pechos con su boca, Petra no pudo más que ahogar un grito de placer mientas sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba.

– Auruo – Jadeo debido a la excitación.

Y volvió a jadear cuando el mordió uno de sus pezones con fuerza.

Intento acercar su cuerpo mas al de él si era posible en un acto de inconsciencia y como respuesta obtuvo una pequeña risa por parte de su compañero que continuo con aquel tortuoso juego de morder y besar con fuerzas aquellas pequeñas prominencias de su cuerpo. Petra no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo jadeando ante aquellas atenciones que le sentaban de maravilla, pero lo que si supo es que mucho antes de que se diera cuenta, los labios de Auruo había vuelto sobre los suyos con esa dominación tan característica y esta vez la extraña intromisión vino de la manera menos pensada.

Petra soltó un gemido sin poder evitarlo.

Uno de los dedos de Auruo había ingresado dentro de ella de forma brusca, sorprendiéndola al mismo tiempo que una descarga eléctrica la recorría por completo ¿Cómo ese hombre podía hacerla sentir tantas emociones juntas? Porque Auruo solo necesito comenzar a mover sus dedos con un ritmo constante para que el cuerpo de ella reaccionara ante aquella estimulante caricia.

– Estas tan mojada Petra…

Petra dejo escapar un pequeño gemido entre el placer y la sorpresa, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un ligero color rosado. Intento alejarse del cuerpo de su compañero pero lo único que consiguió fue que los movimientos de Auruo fueran más rápidos.

– B-basta – Susurro apenada por todo el placer aquellas manos le estaban brindando.

Auruo solo sonrió con malicia ante la petición de ella, pero accedió con gustosa aceptación. Y aunque en el fondo Petra nunca admitirá la decepción que sintió al verse abandonado por sus manos, supo verse recompensada al poco tiempo al sentir como Auruo se acomodaba con cuidado entre sus piernas.

– Quiero que te vengas para mí – Y sin esperar por una respuesta de su parte, Auruo entro de una estocada haciéndola suspirar.

No fueron movimientos suaves ni mucho menos cariñosos, cada una de las estocadas fue violenta mientras los labios de él no abandonaban en ningún momento los suyos entre mordidas y suaves gemidos de placer, no necesitaban de palabras, ni la delicadeza para demostrar lo evidente, Petra tampoco necesitabas todos aquellos clichés, con solo sentir aquel cuerpo contra el suyo, aquellas manos masajeándola, estimulándola y brindándole uno y mil placeres desconocidos para ella era más que suficiente.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta el clímax llego para ambos, estimulante y perversamente placentero, todos los musculo de su cuerpo se relajaron y mordió con fuerza el labio de su compañero intentando callar todas las emociones que la recorrían por completo en aquel momento, todo aquel placer tan abrumador que está viviendo en carne propia.

Y ahí quedaron, Auruo se dejo caer sobre ella exhausto y Petra no protesto o se quejo del peso él.

Porque siendo sincera consigo misma.

_**N**__o necesitaba nada más para ser completamente feliz. _

_**I**__nvierno _

Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida.

Mentiría si digiera que salir por primera vez fuera de las murallas se había comparado a eso, porque si, tal vez en aquel momento sintió miedo, pero nada parecido a lo que estaba viviendo.

Nada podía compararse a ese momento.

Había perdido a Gunter, a su compañero de armas, aquel hombre que durante mucho tiempo la había tratado como una amiga, una hermana, alguien de la misma familia. ¿Cuántas misiones exitosas y cuanto esfuerzo invertido? ¿Cuántas gloriosos honores? ¿Dónde quedaba su promesa de ser el mejor equipo? Porque lo eran, no había nadie mejor que ellos, nadie mejor que el escuadrón de Rivaille.

¿Cómo era que habían perdido a su compañero?

¿Cómo era que de ser cazadores se habían convertido en la presa?

Intento mantener la calma, pero el miedo y la furia la dominaban con una fuerza que ni ella misma conocía, ¿Cómo era que aquel titán hembra les había arrebatado a alguien de su grupo? ¿Qué era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo? Tenía tantas preguntas en su mente y tan pocas respuestas, intentaba calmar los ligeros temblores de furia de su cuerpo pero no podía, necesitaba pelear, necesitaba venganza.

Y tenía miedo.

Porque sentía la mirada de él sobre ella, de seguro preocupado por la forma en que dejaba que sus emociones la guiaran, por lo tan mundana que estaba siendo dejándose cegar por la furia, ¿Pero acaso él podía culparla? Ambos habían sido testigos de lo que había sucedido, ambos de seguro estaban compartiendo el mismo sentimientos.

Ambos tenían miedo de que algo le sucediera al otro.

Su corazón se oprimía de solo pensarlo.

Pero por más que tuviera miedo, por más emociones contradictorias que sintiera tenía que pelear, era su deber, era parte de ella luchar por el bien de la humanidad.

Se encargaron de que Eren pudiera estar a salvo y volvieron con valentía a enfrentar a ese monstruo que se había llevado a uno de sus amigos, porque la muerte Gunter no sería en vano, ¡ninguna de las muerte seria en vano!

Pero nada salió como lo esperaban.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta Erd tampoco estaba con ellos, la titán los estaba persiguiendo, ya no era un equipo, ya no estaban trabajando de forma sincronizada y ya no habría una reunión cuando volvieran a casa para festejar el haber vuelto vivos.

Apenas podía creer que todo eso estaba sucediendo realmente.

Miro con miedo la cara de él a lo lejos, podía verlo avanzar desesperado hacia ella, gritar su nombre con aquel pánico que nunca había escuchado de él ¿En qué momento se había alejado tanto? ¿Por qué por más que lo intentara no podía ir hacia él?

¿De verdad todo iba a terminar ahí?

Y cuando vio el cuerpo de la titán prácticamente sobre el suyo, supo que si. No habrían mas excursiones ni luchas, ya no podrían volver a ver a su padre, ni se agobiaría por los días se limpieza.

Ya no volvería a sentir los brazos de Auruo sobre ella.

Y sin embargo sonrió.

Porque si Petra tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, nunca en su vida había sido tan feliz, después de todo aquel dolor que había sentido al verse eclipsada por la presencia de Hanji, nunca pensó que volvería a ser la misma, nunca pensó que el fondo ella pudiera perdonar realmente. Pero ahí estaba, después de todo el tiempo y los momentos vividos.

Después de todas las escapadas y los besos, después de las veces que se había negado a sentir eso por el molesto de Auruo, por todas sus insistencias y sus formas ridículas de llamar la atención de ella, después de vivir esas noches interminables.

Lo amaba.

_**Y** Petra Ral podía dar su palabra de que había pensado en Auruo Brossard hasta el último instante._

* * *

_Gracias por leer. _

_¡Espero que mañana tengas un lindo día! _

_Atte Leslie _


End file.
